DEVIL INSIDE
by Kedralyn
Summary: Thématique "Mais qu'est ce que tu attends...?" de Destiel Addict de FB. Dean, coincé entre un frère souffrant et un Castiel dépressif, se morfond au fond de son bunker. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie se pointe et lui propose une affaire pour le moins saugrenue...


**Réponse au défi de Destiel Addict de Facebook, "****_Mais qu'est ce que tu attends...?_****". **

**DEVIL INSIDE**

**Résumé****: Dean, coincé entre un frère souffrant et un Castiel dépressif, se morfond au fond de son bunker. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie se pointe et lui propose une affaire pour le moins saugrenue... **

**Warning****: Rating M pour le mini lemon tout à la fin. Risque d'OOC, mais ce texte n'est pas sérieux à la base donc je m'en contrefiche :p**

**Oh, une dernière chose: je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des textes de cette taille, je n'ai pas de bêta et il est 2h du mat. Toutes mes confuses d'avance.**

* * *

C'est en faisant quelques courses dans la supérette de Lebanon que Dean reçu un sms de Charlie, le sommant de se connecter sur le compte Skype de Sam car elle _avait des choses à lui dire_.

C'est donc avec un certain pressentiment qu'il revient au bunker, les bras chargés de tartes, de hamburgers surgelés et de packs de bières, qu'il fourre sommairement dans le réfrigérateur.

Quand les gonzesses _ont des choses à dire_, c'est rarement pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Dean s'installe avec l'ordinateur sur la longue table où ils avaient l'habitude de faire leurs recherches et enfile un casque avec micro. Il se connecte rapidement (Sam et ses mots de passes prévisibles) et clique sur le seul pseudonyme de la liste d'amis (Little_Marshmallow, sérieusement ?). La webcam de Charlie apparait dans la lucarne, et même si elle semble curieusement nerveuse, la jeune femme lui adresse un grand sourire qui lui réchauffe le cœur.

« _Hey_, dit-elle. _Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment le wifi arrive à passer et pas le réseau téléphonique. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à te joindre_.»

Un sourire étire malgré lui ses lèvres. La voix flutée et enjouée de Charlie résonne dans ses oreilles, et Dean sent son moral en berne remonter aussitôt en flèche.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Charlie. »

Une silhouette blonde passe furtivement dans l'angle de la webcam. Dean entend indistinctement une autre voix féminine.

« Oh, mais je vois que mademoiselle n'est pas toute seule…Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? »

Charlie semble soudain inquiète. Elle se retourne, tord le cou et demande à l'autre jeune femme si elle peut aller vérifier la cuisson des cookies dans le four. Chose curieuse, Dean a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part ; il ne s'en formalise pas pour autant et continue sur un ton faussement dragueur :

« Des cookies, hein ? Vous pouvez me faire une démonstration de pâtisserie à la cam ? »

La demoiselle rousse reporte son attention sur le chasseur, une expression de toute évidence préoccupée sur le visage.

_« Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais sans doute pas ça. »_

« Je suis très ouvert, tu sais. »

_« Non, tu n'aimerais vraiment pas. »_

« Ho aller, depuis quand tu es timide ? Je la connais ? C'est une fille du LARP ? »

Charlie tarde à répondre, et reprend ses contorsions de toute évidence, l'autre s'est éloignée car la hackeuse dit :

_« Non. On s'est rencontrées sur un forum de discussions. »_

« Une autre fan de la princesse Leia en bikini ? »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire amusé éclaire le visage de son interlocutrice, en Dean se sent plutôt content de lui.

_« T'es con. Non, c'est un forum sur Supernatural. »_

Là, elle jette carrément un froid. Dean ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, la referme puis décide qu'il préfère garder le silence.

_ « Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairais pas. Mais maintenant que tu veux le savoir : Il y a une section roleplay où on vous incarne, et on s'échange aussi des histoires… Ma copine est plutôt Wincest, mais moi je préfère le Destiel.»_

« Le _quoi_ ? »

_« Laisse tomber. »_

Charlie semble soudain comprendre qu'elle en a trop dit. Son visage prend une teinte rouge jurant admirablement avec ses cheveux et elle porte à ses lèvres une tasse de thé, qu'elle avale comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dean se rappelle soudain de ce jour pas si lointain où Sam avait vaguement abordé les fanfictions slash. Et il décide qu'il est préférable pour tout le monde d'éviter le sujet.

Quelqu'un dépose soudain une assiette de cookies à côté de Charlie.

« _Fais attention,_ dit l'autre fille, _ils sont brûlants_. »

Bordel, mais où a-t-il déjà entendu cette voix ?

« _Merci mon cœur, _»souffle Charlie sur une voix enamourée que Dean ne lui connait pas.

L'autre donzelle disparait, et le chasseur l'entend ajouter d'une voix lointaine :

_« Est-ce que Morethanbrothers sera bientôt en ligne ? »_

« _Je travaille encore dessus_, répond rapidement Charlie d'une petite voix aiguë. _Encore un ou deux jours et c'est bon. »_

_« Génial. Je vais aller faire des courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? »_

_« Non merci, ça va. »_

Charlie regarde la webcam et lance à Dean un regard qui signifie : « ferme ta gueule tant que tu en es encore capable », auquel l'homme ne juge pas important d'obéir.

« Et c'est quoi ça, Morethabrothers ? »

_ « Son site-web. Je suis en train de le recoder. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.»_

Une petite voix au fond de son crâne lui murmure que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il n'en sache pas plus.

« Je t'écoute. »

Charlie baisse les yeux et feuillette ce qui semble être les larges pages d'un journal.

« _Je voulais te recontacter car j'ai trouvé quelque-chose qui pourrait t'intéresser dans le secteur _», reprend-elle sur un air sérieux. _Tiens, regarde ça. _»

Dean clique sur l'URL du site du journal local qu'elle vient juste de lui donner. Il manque d'éclater de rire à la lecture des gros titres.

« Un _chupacabra_ Charlie, tu déconnes ? »

« _Lis l'article_, réplique la jeune femme sur un ton vexé. _Il y a eu un mort._ »

Dean s'oblige à se reconcentrer sur l'article; il lui doit bien ça.

_« __**Un chupacabra au ranch Latuyah**__ ? _

_Tragédie la nuit dernière dans la petite ville calme de Sharon Springs, dans le comté de Wallace. Le corps sans vie et mutilé d'un jeune garçon de 14 ans a été retrouvé dans la grange du ranch familial. Cinq adolescents, scouts, devaient passer la nuit sur place avant de reprendre la route le lendemain matin. _

_[…]_

_Simple hasard ou étrange coïncidence ? Depuis plus d'un mois, nous explique Barny Allen, ouvrier agricole depuis plus de trente ans dans les lieux, des vaches sont régulièrement retrouvées exsangues. Il y a une créature des Enfers là-dessous, dit-il. Quelque chose de contrenature. Personne n'ose le dire, mais moi je le cris haut et fort : c'est un chupacabra !_

_Une jeune fille, témoin du drame et considérablement choquée, a livré aux enquêteurs un portrait de l'animal très controversé (image disponible ici). Une battue a été organisée, en vain. _

_Des analyses toxicologiques sur le corps et les quatre autres adolescents sont en court, pour déterminer s'ils… »_

Dean termine rapidement l'article, avant de cliquer sur le dessin de l'animal en question. La chose ressemble vaguement à un gros chien avec des oreilles de chauve-souris, deux immenses yeux noirs sans pupilles et des dents d'une longueur à faire froid dans le dos, le tout perché sur quatre membres décharnés.

« Un chupacabra, répète-t-il d'un air perplexe. C'est comme le yéti et toutes ces conneries, ça n'existe pas. Au pire, ça n'aime que les endroits où il y a des tacos et de la tequila.»

_« Il faut croire qu'il y en a un qui a décidé de passer la frontière sans passer par la douane, _réplique Charlie_. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et normalement ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains. Le gamin a dû le surprendre et il s'est simplement défendu, mais ça veut dire qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien recommencer._ _Je t'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un loup.»_

Dean décide qu'il peut tout de même accorder un peu d'attention au cas, car de toute façon, il n'a rien d'autre à faire.

« Et tu sais comment on les tue ? »

_« Techniquement parlant, ce ne sont pas des monstres. Ils font partie de la faune, ce sont juste des animaux très très flippants. Ça serait bien si…»_

« Si …? »

_« Si tu te contentais de l'attraper et de le ramener à la frontière mexicaine. »_

« Tu déconnes là. Je ne vais pas traverser la moitié du Kansas, pour ensuite me taper tout l'Oklahoma et le Texas pour ramener ta foutue bestiole dans son environnement naturel. »

_« Mais…mais tu adores conduire ! »_

« Là n'est pas la question, c'est Sam. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul, même une journée. J'ai un ex-roi de l'Enfer enfermé dans mon donjon.»

Charlie marque un temps d'arrêt, puis répond :

_« Je pourrais venir. »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Je pourrais venir m'occuper de lui, si tu veux. Je passe dans le coin ce week-end. »_

Retournement de situation. Vite, une autre excuse.

« Et je le transporte comment ton chupamachin ? Pas question qu'il déglingue ma bagnole ! »

_« Il n'est pas gros, une caisse de transport renforcée pour chien devrait suffire. »_

Dean énumère mentalement toutes les insultes qu'il connait avant de baisser les épaules, vaincu.

« D'accord. Mais je ne garantis rien. »

Ce qui peut se traduire, en gros, par : « ta caisse renforcée pour clébard, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense. »

L'idée de tuer une bestiole qui n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive ne lui plait tant que ça, mais pourtant Dean s'en frotte les mains. Il doit s'avouer que, malgré une certaine réticence au début, qu'il ne pourrait espérer mieux : une petite chasse aussi peu dangereuse qu'une traque au sanglier, du grand air, de l'exercice, des vies humaines éventuellement sauvées, deux-trois bières pour faire descendre le tout en fin de journée. Et tout ça à une soixantaine de kilomètres seulement du bunker.

La mystérieuse nouvelle petite copine de Charlie ne tarde pas à revenir, et cette dernière fait subtilement comprendre au chasseur qu'elle a d'autres choses à faire. Ils conviennent à une date pour Sam – samedi prochain – et se saluent avant de se déconnecter.

Dean reste un moment silencieux devant son ordinateur, le regard songeur. Puis, il ouvre une page internet, et tape « destiel » dans le moteur de recherche.

Il ne sait pas qu'au moment où il clique sur le premier résultat, qu'il vient plus au moins de vendre son âme au diable. Au sens figuré, bien entendu.

* * *

_"…__Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Castiel. Dean, le cœur palpitant et la respiration haletante, tentait tant bien que mal à conserver le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait encore. Seigneur, voir son ange penché dans une telle position, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un appel au viol…_

- _Dean…souffla l'être céleste d'une voix rauque et profonde._

_Entendre son nom ainsi prononcé éveilla un nouveau feu dans le creux des reins du chasseur. _

- _Dean, répéta Cas, nous ne devrions peut-être pas…_

_Dean posa une main sur les hanches de Castiel et… »_

- Dean.

L'intéressé referme brusquement l'ordinateur et salue d'un geste de la main un Castiel hirsute et mal rasé qui vient à peine de se réveiller d'une interminable nuit. L'ex-ange -le déplumé, comme il se plait à le surnommer maintenant - ,vêtu d'un t-shirt noir trop grand pour lui et d'un jean troué et délavé, traîne douloureusement sa carcasse jusqu'à la cafetière de la cuisine. Il se prend un mug de café et se laisse retomber sur le canapé fraîchement installé dans ce qui leur sert de salon.

- Hey Cas. Comment va ?

- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question hier et je te répondrai de la même façon.

Dean lève les yeux vers la pendule murale avant de lui adresser un regard consterné.

- 13h30, tu fais des efforts dis-moi.

- Je me passe de ton cynisme.

Le chasseur souffle, pianote un instant sur la table. Une envie folle de reprendre sa lecture où elle s'était arrêtée le saisit soudain. Il jette un coup d'œil vers son ami affalé avant de repousser loin de lui le honteux objet informatique qu'il convoite tant.

Hors de question de s'abaisser à ça en sa présence. Il le souille déjà assez comme ça.

Castiel, quant à lui, est à des lieux des pensées libidineuses du chasseur. Il est installé devant la télévision, zappe de Bob l'Eponge à Philosophie-Magasine, de Philosophie-Magazine à Maison et Jardin, de Maison et Jardin à Bob l'Eponge. En désespoir de cause, il éteint le poste et termine rapidement son café. Il se redresse, et tourne la tête vers son ami par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Dean se satisfait de lui adresser un regard innocent. Regard innocent qui, comme chacun le sait, est tout sauf innocent quand il a pour origine l'aîné des Winchester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande le brun d'une voix pâteuse.

Une voix de lendemain de cuite, à n'en pas douter. Dean prend pleinement conscience des yeux rougis et complètement ravagés du brun posés sur lui, et cela lui brise le cœur. Castiel a réussi à se procurer diverses substances Dieu seul sait-où, et lui, Dean, reste prostré là sans la moindre idée pour lui venir en aide. Cela lui rappelle de désagréables souvenirs d'un futur quasi présent, d'un Cas décharné et hippie jusqu'à l'os du camp Chitaqua.

Le fun et les orgies en moins.

Et ce n'est pas en lisant du porno sur lui que cela va arranger les choses.

- Non rien, se contente-t-il de répondre en détournant les yeux.

Le chasseur s'écarte de la table, étire ses membres ankylosés par le manque d'exercice et lâche un bruyant soupir. Castiel n'est vraiment pas le seul à se morfondre dans ce putain de confortable bunker.

- Je nous ai dégoté une petite chasse sympa pour se remettre dans le bain, tu sais. Juste toi et moi buddy.

Et là, Dean en est prêt à jurer sur la vie de son frangin et de tous ses amis (s'il lui en reste encore en vie), les yeux de Castiel s'illuminent. Mais l'éclat disparait aussi rapidement qu'il est venu, et le brun se laisse retomber avec la grâce d'une otarie dans le sofa en cuir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répond-il de derrière l'épais dossier molletonné.

Dean voit tout à fait où il veut en venir. Pas besoin de sortir de Stanford ou du MIT pour voir à quel point Castiel se sent faible et inutile, et qu'il a peur. Il y a une armée d'anges là dehors, certes sans plumes mais avec sans le moindre doute une grande envie de lui faire subir toute sorte de sévices inventifs avant de le réduire en charpie.

- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là.

C'est d'une prétention extrême d'affirmer qu'il puisse le protéger de la colère angélique. Mais Castiel reste silencieux, et le chasseur devine qu'il apprécie. Puis, lentement, une main et sa frimousse ébouriffée apparaissent par-dessus les coussins. Il sourit. C'est un sourire serein, calme. Un sourire comme il n'en a sans doute jamais vraiment fait.

Les yeux du brun s'éclairent à nouveau.

Son regard est doux et tendre, comme il ne lui en a pas connu depuis longtemps. Immédiatement, un sentiment de bien-être englobe l'être entier du Winchester. Faire plaisir à Cas est décidément l'une des choses qu'il préfère, ces derniers temps. Pas autant qu'une tarte aux myrtilles maison, mais presque.

- Merci, Dean.

Sa voix est toujours aussi pâteuse mais elle vibre de gratitude. Dean espère par-dessus tout qu'il n'est pas en train de sourire bêtement, ce qui de 1) ne lui correspondrait pas du tout, de 2) briserait l'image du gros dur qu'il essaye de conserver sur Cas, et de 3) détruirait tout sa crédibilité de macho.

- Je nous ai trouvé une petite affaire toute simple, répète-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Un petit monstre pas bien méchant. On le trouve, on le bute et on revient ici manger du pop-corn devant Dr Sexy.

- Et pour Sam ?

- Charlie va venir jouer les petites infirmières. C'est elle qui m'a proposé cette affaire.

Castiel se relève, s'enfourne dans le gosier un ou deux muffins qu'il déniche au fond d'un placard et hoche la tête. Puis sans prononcer un mot, il laisse son compagnon seul et disparaît dans sa chambre.

Le silence écrase à nouveau Dean, qui jette un regard en coin à l'ordinateur. _Non, pas question._

Et le temps ne passe pas. Il s'écoule lentement, d'une lenteur à en crever. Il semble presque à Dean que les aiguilles de l'horloge mettent un malin plaisir à rester bloquées sur ces mêmes saloperies de chiffres.

Et le silence, putain, ce silence. Sam n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bruyant quand il pouvait encore marcher sans se prendre les murs, mais il était capable d'avoir un semblant de conversation. Castiel aussi était fendard à sa façon, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Une loque. Une putain de loque, qu'il est devenu.

Dean se remet à pianoter sur la table, tout en jetant à nouveaux quelques regards vers l'ordinateur.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien s'ennuyer. Entre son frère qui se réveille deux heures par jour et Cas qui semble plongé dans la déprime la plus affligeante, il doit s'avouer qu'il est plutôt mal entouré.

Visiter le site de Busty Asian Beauties et regarder quelques épisodes de Casa Erotica avaient été un premier temps plutôt divertissant, il doit s'avouer. Mais les bonnes choses ne doivent jamais être consommées abusivement, sous peine de s'en lasser.

Et c'était bien entendu ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ok. Il va rallumer le PC, mais il va se contenter de lire les infos. Absolument rien d'autre. Il va peut-être se trouver une passion pour la Bourse, le tricot ou la cuisine au beurre, qui sait.

Foutue Charlie.

_« …L'ange, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux fermés, opposa une dernière et faible résistance aux assauts de plus en plus aventureux du chasseur qui… »_

* * *

Dean pose une main sur le front brûlant de son jeune frère, lâche un soupir et se laisse retomber sur une chaise à côté du lit.

« Ca fait plus de deux jours que tu n'avales rien. Après avoir survécu à tout ça, ça serait vraiment con de mourir de déshydratation. »

Sam clignote des yeux, se redresse difficilement, grimace de douleur mais réussit à s'adosser contre le mur. Dean pose le plateau sur ses genoux et retourne s'asseoir sans le quitter du regard. Le cadet plonge sa cuillère dans le bol et esquisse un sourire.

- C'est de la soupe à la tomate et au riz ?

- Ouais, comme le faisait maman quand j'étais malade. Les tomates sont en conserve et le riz traîne depuis trois jours dans le frigo, mais le principe est là.

Samuel avale une gorgée et grimace.

- Quoi ? demande Dean.

- Manque de sel, répond-il en lui adressant un regard presque navré.

- Hé si t'en veux pas mec, file-la à Cas, ça le changera peut-être des amphét'.

- Tu lui as parlé, au fait ? demande Sam entre deux gorgées (presque pas) forcées.

Les épaules de l'aîné s'affaissent. Il se laisse mollement choir sur le dossier de sa chaise et ses yeux se perdent dans le vague.

- Pas trop, répond-t-il. Il a l'air en forme physiquement, mais il est encore moins bavard qu'avant. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible.

Sam repose sa cuillère et secoue la tête, avant de lui adresser l'une de ses bitch faces dont il en a le secret. Sentant le quart d'heure moralisateur s'approcher à grand-pas, Dean se relève et prend les devants :

_« Ça va ça va, j'y vais… »_

* * *

Plusieurs pensées traversent l'esprit du chasseur quand il s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre de Castiel. La première, et non des moindres, est qu'il réalise qu'il n'est jamais venu lui rendre visite depuis son arrivée ici et merde, il n'avait même jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin du bunker encore plus sombre et reculé que les autres.

Et si Castiel était en train de chialer comme une gonzesse, roulé en boule dans son lit ? Hors de question qu'il aille lui faire un câlin de réconfort, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Dean se racle la gorge, lève une main pour toquer à la porte avant de se raviser.

Il a encore le temps de fuir. Parce ce que si beaucoup de questions le hantent depuis un certain temps, il est néanmoins sûr d'une chose : ce qu'il ressent pour lui est loin d'être platonique. De là à appeler ça de l'amour, ah ça non.

Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé personne, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Le fait de lire des histoires de cul sur Castiel lui a simplement fait comprendre à quel point il pouvait le trouver attirant.

La réalité est plutôt dure à avaler et a même un arrière-goût d'amertume, mais il ne peut plus nier le fait que l'ex-ange est diablement sexy, s'il peut se permettre de penser cela. C'est de la curiosité, simplement. Rien d'autre. Une simple curiosité presque adolescente pour quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas. En somme un truc tout à fait banal, qui doit arriver à n'importe quel mec (trentenaire ou non) en mal de nouvelles sensations.

Dean se sent soudain mieux et trouve la force pour toquer à la porte blindée.

« Euh, Cas… ? »

Il frappe un peu plus fort. Pas de réponse. Le chasseur se risque à actionner la poignée, et pénètre dans la chambre du brun pour la première fois. La pièce, semblable aux autres, a néanmoins quelque chose de bien différent par rapport à la sienne. Tout y est parfaitement ordonné, des t-shirt (aimablement prêtés par Sam sans son autorisation) impeccablement posés sur une commode aux quelques livres empilés près du lit.

Il doit s'avouer qu'il se sent plutôt mal-à-l'aise. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'absence totale du moindre grain de poussière, ou alors à la forte odeur d'huiles essentielles qui saisirait n'importe qui à la gorge... Il y a quelque chose de profondément étrange ici, une ambiance qui règne nulle-part ailleurs dans l'immense dédale du bastion anti-démons.

Toujours est-il qu'il traverse la salle exiguë, et s'assied sur le lit militaire refait au millimètre prêt. Il reste un instant ainsi, les mains frappant un rythme de batterie sur les genoux, à jeter des coups d'œil ennuyés autour de lui. Il se penche, et parcoure rapidement les quelques pavés littéraires de chevet. Certains sont dans des langues dont Dean ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Apparemment, Cas a l'air d'avoir une préférence pour Tolstoï dans le texte.

« Dean… ? »

L'homme sursaute, la pile de livres retombe bruyamment sur le sol en béton nu. Il se redresse, passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et adresse à Castiel un sourire gêné. Ce dernier, simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un peignoir ouvert ne laissant que très peu de place à l'imagination, ne lui rend pas son sourire. Dean ressent une furieuse envie de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre et encore humide de la douche qu'il vient à peine de prendre.

- Dean ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est Sam. Il m'a dit de venir te parler.

- Oh...

- T'as pas l'air content de me voir, déclare le trentenaire en se renfrognant.

- Disons que j'aurais apprécié une visite de ta part plus…spontanée.

Dean ne sait que répondre. Il porte encore le mauvais rôle, comme d'habitude. Il décide de détourner la conversation :

- S'il te plait Cas, s'il te plait…Mets un pantalon. Ou referme ton peignoir, mais fais quelque chose.

Castiel sembla soudain prendre conscience de sa condition. Il lui tourne le dos, enlève son peignoir – seigneur que ses fesses sont pommelées-, et ne parait pas ressentir la moindre confusion. La pudeur ne fait pas encore partie des mœurs humaines qu'il apprend lentement à apprivoiser. Quand on passe des millions d'années sans réelle forme physique, ce n'est pas apparaitre quelques instants à moitié à poil qui vont vous perturber.

- Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai encore pas l'habitude de…tout cela.

Une forte effluve mentholée manque de faire tousser Dean. Chose bienvenue, car la contemplation des fesses de Castiel n'était pas prévue au programme du chasseur.

- Putain Cas, c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Castiel ne semble pas se vexer du ton presque agressif de son ami. Il enfile rapidement des vêtements propres, s'ébouriffe un peu plus la tignasse au passage et damnit, Dean n'a plus simplement envie d'y glisser ses doigts mais aussi de l'agripper sauvagement.

- Vous appelez ça de _l'aromathérapie_, explique Castiel comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Ça m'apaise.

Le Winchester renifle avec mépris et dit :

- T'as pas besoin de ces conneries _new age_.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce qui est bon ou mauvais, rétorque le brun.

Tiens, c'est nouveau ç inutile d'épiloguer là-dessus.

_- _ Mais si tu as quelque chose à me proposer, continue-t-il, je t'écoute.

Et bien sûr, la seule chose que Dean peut lui proposer, c'est de sortir un peu de son trou à rat.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la chasse au chupacabra ?

- Tu m'as déjà demandé et j'ai déjà accepté.

La conversation tourne court. Castiel s'affale sur le lit à côté de Dean, prend un livre qu'il commence à feuilleter. Cela ressemble plus au moins à une mise à la porte, mais le chasseur ne bouge pas.

Dean pourrait simplement partir, préparer quelques affaires pour la chasse et penser à autre chose d'ici l'arrivée de Charlie.

Mais il a envie de rester. Profiter encore un peu de la présence réconfortante – quoi que déprimante aussi – de l'ex-ange près de lui, d'écouter sa profonde et lente respiration, regarder ses yeux bleus voler d'une ligne à l'autre dans son fichu bouquin.

- Cas, parle-moi. S'il te plait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, bordel ? Que je te supplie ?

_Dafuq I just say. _Dean réalise seulement l'ampleur de l'émotion qu'il vient d'employer dans ses paroles.

L'autre reste silencieux et fait d'abord mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Puis il lève lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur et lui adresse un regard indéchiffrable.

- Je suis humain, Dean. Je découvre seulement à quel point cette enveloppe charnelle peut être défectueuse. C'est tout ce qu'il y a.

_C'est….tout ? Monsieur fait une crise d'adolescente complexée ? _Dean, plutôt soulagé, embraye :

- T'es assez réducteur, quand même. Y'a des trucs sympas à être humain…

Il fronce les sourcils et chercha rapidement quelque chose.

- Les nanas ! S'exclame-t-il. Là au moins, tu ne les feras plus flipper.

- Si tu fais référence à la maison de passe de la dernière fois, sache que je voulais simplement aider cette jeune femme à déculpabiliser pour son père absent.

Un sourire amusé éclaire le visage pourtant soucieux de Dean. Il lui frappe rudement sur l'épaule et déclare :

- Aller Pimprenelle, demain on s'autorise une petite virée dans un club de strip-tease. C'est mieux pour l'instant que tu te contentes de regarder sans ouvrir la bouche.

Castiel hoche la tête sans grande conviction. _Bah, il fera moins la gueule quand il y sera_, songe Dean.

Ils se taisent à nouveau un instant, puis le chasseur articule :

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Castiel referme brusquement son livre et le pose à côté de lui.

- Inquiète-toi pour Sam. Moi, je vais bien.

- Sam se repose, rétorque Dean. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui…Mais toi, tu ne vas pas bien, non. Et arrête de mentir, c'est ridicule.

Le brun déglutit difficilement et lui adresse un regard défait. Putain, ça va être la minute d'apitoiement.

- J'ai pleuré, Dean. Je n'ai jamais pleuré avant.

_Touché._

- C'est normal, Cas. Ton corps n'est plus un réceptacle…C'est toi, maintenant. Va falloir t'y faire. Tu devras y obéir, et y'a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas.

Même si Cas est tout à fait conscient de cela, les paroles de Dean le rassurent.

Il comprend qu'il n'est pas seul. Il a quelqu'un pour le guider dans sa nouvelle humanité, une épaule solide sur laquelle il peut se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

- J'ai peur pour ce qu'ils vont devenir, Dean. Ils ont toujours obéi aux ordres, et ils se retrouvent maintenant…ainsi. Ils sont des milliers, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De mes frères.

- Je suppose qu'on le découvrira aux infos tôt ou tard…

- Tu ne comprends pas, Dean…Ils vont devenir fous. Ils vont commettre des actes irréparables. Ils vont bientôt finir par comprendre qu'ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a une véritable armée là dehors, une armée sans chef pour les contenir. Une armée dont la plupart éprouve du dégout et de la rancœur pour le genre humain.

Dean se retrouve à nouveau sans argument. Castiel a décidément un don inné pour ruiner n'importe quelle ambiance.

- Je le sais. Mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons y faire quelque chose.

Le chasseur s'étend bruyamment sur le lit, croise ses doigts derrière sa nuque et se perd dans la contemplation du plafond bétonné. Qu'importe si Castiel y est allongé lui aussi.

- Tu es en colère, Dean ?

- Non.

- Tu le devrais. Je t'ai abandonné quand tu avais besoin de moi, et je suis responsable de tout ça.

- T'as juste la naïveté et la jugeote d'un mioche de cinq ans, c'est tout. On n'en veut pas aux gamins pour ça.

Castiel se tait. Dean ne sait pas s'il l'a vexé ou pas et continue doucement :

- Cas, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais il faut admettre que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité, quand même.

L'ex ange reste toujours silencieux. Dean a presque l'impression que sa souffrance morale irradie la pièce et le contamine.

- Arrête de penser à ça, Cas. Tu veux devenir chasseur ? Et bien va falloir que tu t'adaptes et que tu vives au jour le jour. On emmerde le futur et tout ce qu'il peut donner. On verra bien comment ça se passera.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça. Je pensais à Jimmy.

Et bien, on peut dire qu'il saute du coq à l'âne.

- Jimmy Novak ? Ton véhicule ?

Castiel acquiesce sans bruit.

- Attends, tu viens de perdre tout ce qui faisait de toi un super-héros, ta famille, ton vrai foyer, et tu penses à ce mec ?

L'homme aux cheveux sombres lui adresse un regard noir.

- Il était toujours présent, Dean. Sa conscience existait dans un recoin de notre cerveau. Il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, ni essayé d'interférer dans ma vie…Mais il était là. Tant que j'étais un ange, il avait encore l'espoir que je parte un jour où l'autre et que je lui rende sa vie d'avant. Maintenant, il est mort. Définitivement. Un corps ne peut être partagé par deux âmes humaines.

- Et tu culpabilises pour ça ? demande Dean sur un ton qui se veut rassurant. Jimmy connaissait les risques. En acceptant de devenir ton véhicule, il savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière pour lui.

L'image d'un Castiel mégalo et fou à lier en train d'égorger un meeting de républicains lui traverse l'esprit. L'ex-ange a de très bonnes raisons de culpabiliser, mais il…Dean resta néanmoins silencieux sur ce point. Castiel n'est pas au meilleur de sa force mentale pour lui rappeler les horreurs qu'il avait perpétré deux ans auparavant.

Le brun baisse la tête et écoute les paroles de son ami. Après un instant, il ajoute :

- J'ai pensé retrouver son épouse et sa fille et jouer aux pères de substitution. Mener une vie tranquille,….faire des bébés, ajoute-t-il après une hésitation, me trouver un travail…

- Te trouver un travail ? coupe Dean, soudain sur la défensive. Mais t'as la sociabilité d'un tueur en série, mon pote. Non, (il se redresse et se s'installe sur le rebord du lit) tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est de planter du monstre et rester ici avec m… - avec Sam et moi.

Castiel ne peut pas partir. Castiel ne _doit_ pas partir. Castiel _doit_ rester ici. Avec lui.

Le brun lui adresse un grand sourire qui aurait même fait bondir de joie Bobby dans ses mauvais jours.

- Je suis heureux, Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis heureux que tu me demandes de rester près de toi.

- Hé, ne va pas t'imaginer ce que je n'ai pas dit, hein.

- Bien entendu.

Castiel se relève à son tour. Le livre qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt tombe sur le sol en un bruit mat.

- Aller viens, dit Dean en l'invitant à se serrer contre lui. Pas un mot à Sam hein !

- Promis.

Il le serre avec force contre sa poitrine. Ça n'a rien de viril, mais il sent que Cas en a besoin. Besoin de soutient, de sa présence près de lui. Mais quand même, encore heureux que personne n'est là pour voir ça.

Dean se sent soudain lourd. Son cœur bat trop vite. Il se sent dangereusement moite.

Il baisse les yeux vers le sommet du crâne du déplumé.

Castiel sent le gel douche et l'après-rasage. Castiel sent bon. Et Castiel est dangereusement proche de lui.

Merde…Il s'affole. Pitié, pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à bander…Pas ici. Pas maintenant. La panique le prend de court. Il a envie de repousser le corps chaud serré contre lui, de s'enfuir à toute jambe dans le couloir en espérant qu'il ne reparle jamais de ça.

Il reste un instant comme ça, figé comme une statue. Et puis, il se calme.

Fausse alerte. Soulagement instantané.

Quoi que, il aurait peut-être préféré être simplement excité que ressentir ce qu'il ressent à l'instant précis. Et il n'est même pas certain que cela soit plus discret. Pour sûr, Castiel doit percevoir les pulsations qui résonnent dans sa poitrine. Dean a la désagréable impression que le son de son propre cœur remplit la pièce.

_Bordel, pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire ou bien ? Pitié Cas, éloigne-toi…_

Et Castiel, comme s'il était capable de lire dans les pensées, s'écarte doucement. Il se lève hors du lit tout en murmurant un vague merci, et s'entreprend d'épousseter la commode déjà trop propre. C'est sa façon de dire que l'entrevue s'arrête là. Dean n'en est que trop heureux.

Quand le chasseur s'éloigne dans le couloir, il ne pense qu'à trois choses : le volant de sa baby, un air de Led Zep' à fond dans l'autoradio et un litre de whiskey pour lui faire digérer ce qu'il vient à peine de vivre.

* * *

« Hi bitches ! »

La voix flutée de Charlie résonne depuis l'intérieur de sa voiture jaune. Castiel fronce les sourcils, et Dean lui glisse à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter si le personnage lui parait agressivement enjoué. Charlie claque la portière derrière elle, se retourne vers les deux hommes et leur adresse un sourire franchement sympa. Elle tire ensuite de la banquette arrière une grosse valise et un large sac à dos, avant de lâcher le tout sur le sol pour se jeter dans les bras de Dean. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Castiel, et son engouement baisse d'un cran. Le personnage n'est pas particulièrement gai et communicatif. Elle lui adresse néanmoins une accolade joviale, à laquelle il répond gauchement.

« Alors c'est toi Castiel, dit-elle. Je t'imaginais exactement comme ça. Enfin, avec des fringues à ta taille aussi. »

Dean aide la jeune femme à porter ses affaires jusqu'à l'intérieur – le concept de galanterie est encore trop étrange aux yeux du brun – avant de se concerter une dernière fois avant le départ. Règle numéro 1 , surtout, surtout, ne JAMAIS descendre dans le donjon et parler à Crowley. Pour le reste, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut.

Charlie tient dans ses mains l'énorme sac à dos plein à craquer. Elle le fourre dans les bras de Castiel, car au moins, lui, il ne discutera pas.

Dean le prend, l'ouvre, et inspecte l'intérieur.

- T'es folle, y'en a pour tout un régiment. On revient pas avant une semaine, on va devoir en jeter la moitié d'ici deux jours.

_Pour un régiment_ est un euphémisme. Il y a là-dedans assez de sandwichs pour une armée complète, d'autant plus qu'ils devront gaspiller et s'acheter de la nourriture eux-mêmes.

- Tss tss tss, rétorque Charlie, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Vous pouvez toujours avoir un problème sur la route, qui sait. Vous serez bien contents de les trouver.

Dean décide qu'il est trop fatigué pour argumenter et hausse les épaules. Soit. Il redonne le sac à Castiel et d'un coup de tête, invite la jeune femme à le suivre dans la cuisine pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs.

Cas reste seul, droit comme un i, le sac dans les mains. Et il attend.

Castiel attend Dean.

Castiel attend _toujours_ Dean.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a dit ? »

Dean gare l'impala dans la luxueuse banlieue où habite cette foutue gamine qui a assisté au massacre dans la grange. Ils ont roulé plus de trois heures pour la retrouver à son domicile alors que le meurtre en lui-même ne s'est déroulé qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Lebanon, mais le chasseur ne s'en formalise pas pour autant.

Sa baby, son rock, son Castiel. Tant pis pour le prix de l'essence.

- Je salue, j'accepte le café, j'écoute, je prends des notes et je ne parle pas, répète l'ex-ange pour la énième fois sur un ton las.

- Parfait. Et resserre moi cette putain de cravate.

Dean sait qu'il ne devrait pas se comporter de la sorte, mais merde quoi, c'est bien la cinquième fois qu'il lui demande. Il a parfaitement conscience d'agir en petit chef (face à un ancien capitaine de garnison céleste avec approximativement l'âge de la planète Terre, quelle ironie), mais il ne voit pas vraiment d'autres solutions. La subtilité de Castiel équivalant à zéro moins un, autant que l'interrogatoire de la gosse traumatisée se passe en douceur.

Castiel ne resserre pas sa cravate.

- Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

- Agent Dixon, du FBI.

- Parfait, répète Dean.

Les deux hommes sortent de la voiture, l'un avec une attitude cool et décontractée, l'autre aussi raide et expressif qu'une pierre tombale. Ils sont étrangement assortis, malgré leurs différences. Le mot « complémentaire » traverse rapidement l'esprit de Dean, qu'il chasse aussi rapidement qu'il est venu.

Hors de question de se laisser distraire. Les affaires avant tout.

Ils remontent l'allée d'une vaste maison à la pelouse impeccable, sonnent à la porte et attendent. Une femme ne tarde pas à leur ouvrir grande, mince et sportive, elle est tout à fait le type de femmes d'âge mûr que Dean aime se mettre sous la dent.

- Je peux vous aider… ?

- Agents Turner et Dixon du FBI, explique Dean avec professionnalisme. Nous venons enquêter sur la mort de –

- Oh, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, coupe-t-elle. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle ne demande pas à voir leurs insignes. Tant mieux, Cas est encore foutu de la présenter à l'envers. Elle les guide dans un grand salon meublé sans intérêt ni goût particulier, les invite à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Un café ?

- Avec plaisir madame, récite Castiel d'un ton monocorde.

La femme disparait dans le couloir, appelle sa fille du bas des escaliers avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon où sont installés ses visiteurs.

- Vous comprenez que nous sommes surpris de votre visite, déclare-t-elle en versant de l'eau dans la cafetière. Laura a déjà été entendue par la police.

- C'est tout à fait normal, madame. Mais nous ne travaillons pas avec la police.

- Je comprends, je comprends. Vous pensez donc qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ?

Le sempiternel blabla de chaque cas auquel ils ont été confrontés.

- Nous n'écartons aucune possibilité, répond Castiel en prenant son stylo et en ouvrant son carnet.

_Nous n'écartons aucune possibilité_ est la seule phrase qu'il est autorisé à dire.

La mère de la susnommée Laura revient avec deux minuscules tasses fumantes en porcelaine blanche. Elle les pose sur la table basse devant eux, s'installe dans un fauteuil et lance sur un ton grave :

- Ma fille n'est pas folle. Elle ne se drogue pas non plus.

- Nous en sommes convaincus, répond Dean sur un ton charmeur.

- Nous n'écartons aucune possibilité, juge bon d'ajouter l'ex-ange.

Si Dean lui adresse un regard consterné, la femme, elle, semble prête à le jeter dehors. L'arrivée soudaine de sa fille détourne, bienheureusement, son attention. Elle se lève, et invite la demoiselle à s'installer à sa place.

Laura est le stéréotype parfait des sales gamines qui horripilent Dean au plus haut point : militante républicaine convaincue du haut de ses quatorze ans, anti-avortement, anti-mariage gay, anti-alcool, anti-liberté, anti-vie. Et scout, par-dessus le marché. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les scouts, mais quand même.

En somme toute, une enquiquineuse de première, une emmerdeuse sans âme mais qui au fond, n'a pas mérité de vivre ce qui lui était tombé dessus par la malchance d'être là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle salue les deux hommes avec snobisme, prend une posture qu'elle essaye de rendre sexy – Dean manque de s'étouffer de rire dans son café, non mais elle les prend pour des pédophiles ou quoi – et ouvre la bouche pour déblatérer un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

« […] C'est vraiment abusé cette histoire, à cause de ça je risque de perdre ma place de Cheerleader_._ »

Dean lève les yeux vers une horloge murale accrochée dans la cuisine. La garce a parlé, au bas mot, pendant vingt minutes. _Vingt foutues minutes inutiles._

Sa mère, debout derrière elle depuis tout ce temps, la regarde avec une fierté tellement dégoulinante que le chasseur en a presque la nausée.

Reste calme Dean. _Relax, take it easy_.

Il tourne la tête vers son « collègue ». Cas dévisage la jeune fille, et a l'air d'être sous l'emprise d'une intense réflexion, la tête penchée sur le côté. Son expression complétement perdue a quelque chose de comique et de nostalgique à la fois. Pour un peu, Dean a l'impression de regarder l'ancien Castiel, celui qui ne comprenait rien à la vie mais qui avait la possibilité de l'annihiler d'un simple claquement de doigts.

_Y'a rien à comprendre buddy_, songe-t-il. _On s'est déplacés jusqu'ici pour que dalle._

Le brun tourne lentement la tête vers le chasseur, le visage toujours perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout noter, dit-il simplement.

- Vous voulez que je recommence ? demande Laura.

Dean joint brusquement ses mains et se lève du canapé.

- Ça ira merci, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour…Pour mener à bien cette enquête.

- Un autre café ? s'empresse de demander la mère, qui de toute évidence, n'a pas envie de les voir partir.

Le chasseur remercie une fois de plus _et c'est bien aimable madame mais le devoir appelle, _puis ils prennent congé et s'engouffrent rapidement dans l'impala. C'est avec un certain excès de vitesse qu'ils quittent les lieux, et Dean allume la radio pour souffler un peu.

« J'ai cru qu'elle allait me rendre dingue, » dit-il enfin, après être certain d'avoir mis assez de distance entre la voiture et l'horrible maison trop scintillante.

- Je crois que le mot est approprié, répond Castiel.

Et effectivement, il est possible que l'ex-ange n'ait pas encore assez de force mentale pour supporter les élucubrations d'une cheerleader de quatorze ans en manque d'attention.

- Nous allons interroger les autres témoins ? continue-t-il avec une légère anxiété.

- Pas question. On fonce direct au ranch et on bute la bestiole. J'ai perdu tout mon quota de patience cet après-midi.

Castiel reste silencieux, fidèle à lui-même. Et bien, les quatre heures de route qui les séparent du ranch Latuyah vont être particulièrement exaltantes….

Dean monte le son de la radio. Castiel laisse reposer sa tête contre la vitre, ferme les yeux et s'endort doucement dans la chaleur de ce début juillet.

Dean baisse le son de la radio.

* * *

« Hey debout, on est arrivé. »

Les pneus de la Chevrolet crissent sur le gravier d'une route de campagne. Il freine, s'arrête sur le bas-côté et secoue doucement Castiel, qui ne semble pas avoir envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu pionces depuis presque quatre heures, tu sais. »

Le brun grommelle dans sa barbe. C'est un son agréable, une nouvelle facette de sa condition humaine. Cas est un râleur. Un putain de râleur. Dean sourit malgré lui, puis sort de la voiture avant d'ouvrir le coffre. Il revient vers lui et lui lance des vêtements roulés en boule sur les genoux.

- Enfile ça, on est des rangers maintenant.

Castiel s'exécute _immédiatement_. Il déboutonne un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, la fait ensuite glisser avec souplesse sur ses épaules nues.

Bordel, il n'est pas gêné. Il pourrait au moins attendre qu'il se soit éloigné, non ?

Une boule douloureuse se forme dans la gorge du chasseur le brun n'a rien à se reprocher, c'est lui et lui seul qui se fait des films.

Des putains de films.

Dean s'éloigne et se débarrasse à son tour de son costard bon-marché. Et c'est avec une volonté de fer qu'il s'oblige à ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers le siège passager, où Castiel se contorsionne pour enfiler son jeans.

Cas le rejoint au moment où il enfile son nouveau t-shirt. Le déplumé a une étrange dégaine, dans cette chemise à carreaux trop grande pour lui et ce pantalon qui traine sur le sol. Il rappelle à Dean une sorte de mini-Sam, les cheveux longs et l'éternelle bitch face en moins.

Quoi que, pour la bitch face, il semblerait que Cas ait prit quelques cours auprès de son jeune frère.

- Quoi ? s'enquit le chasseur.

- Ces vêtements sont trop grands. Tu aurais pu me prêter les tiens plutôt que ceux de ton frère.

- Ça te va très bien, t'inquiète.

L'ex-ange ressemble plus à un gamin qui essaye en cachette les vêtements de son père qu'à un _ranger_, mais qu'importe. La simple idée de l'imaginer porter ses propres sapes le met mal-à-l'aise. Les vêtements, c'est intime, un point c'est tout. Ça ne se partage pas.

Dean ferme l'impala à clef, se regarde rapidement dans le rétroviseur (il y a peut-être une jolie fermière dans ce putain de ranch) et invite son compagnon à le suivre.

« Aller, on y va. Vivement que ça se termine. »

* * *

Le ranch Latuyah est grand. A vrai dire, le mot _infini_ s'y accorde plus. Les deux chasseurs marchent ce qui leur semble être une éternité entre d'immenses silos, de gigantesques granges et d'autant de remises à tracteurs sans croiser une seule âme qui vive. De temps à autres, des meuglements plaintifs leur parviennent, _et merde ce qu'il fait chaud dans ce bled_.

Dean tourne discrètement les yeux vers son ami, et si celui-ci essaye de ne rien en laisser paraitre, de petites auréoles commencent à se former sur sa chemise.

C'est avec une (toute) petite pointe de méchanceté que Dean s'en amuse. _Héhé, pas facile quand on a plus son thermostat intégré mon grand, hein ?_

« Dean, il y a quelqu'un là-bas. »

Cas pointe du doigt une petite maison blanche. Et effectivement, ils ne sont plus seuls.

Le vieil homme, installé à l'ombre sur le perron de son habitation de fonction, se balance paresseusement sur un rockingchair et porte à ses lèvres desséchées une vieille pipe biscornue. Il regarde s'approcher les deux hommes d'un air mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que v'là t-y pas, bougonne-t-il. Deux autres trouducs bureaucrates de la ville ? »

Dean marque un léger temps d'arrêt et se tourne vers Cas :

_« Quand je te parlais d'authenticité… »_

Les chasseurs grimpent les quelques marches du perron et saluent brièvement l'ancien (qui au vu et à l'odeur a sans doute connu la colonisation du Kansas) avant de leur présenter leurs badges.

« Rangers Turner et Dixon . Nous sommes là pour – »

- Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes là, coupe le vieil homme (_mais c'est une habitude dans cet Etat de couper les gens_ ?!). On a vu pas mal de monde défiler ici ces derniers jours…Et vous voulez connaitre mon avis ?

- Votre avis ? répond Dean sur un sourire forcé. Mais on ne vous a pas encore questionné.

- J'pense que vous êtes tous les deux bien trop propres pour être rangers. On ment pas au vieux Barny.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés faire avant de venir ? Plonger dans une fosse à purin ?_

- M'enfin, continue-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de riposter, j'en ai rien à branler de ce que vous êtes. Posez moi vos foutus questions et barrez-vous.

« _Et mon poing dans ta gueule_ », marmonne Dean à voix basse.

- Hein ?

- Que pensez-vous de la mort du jeune garçon ? intervient judicieusement Castiel.

Le vieil homme, déconcentré de Dean, tourne la tête vers le brun avant de lui adresser un large sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents gâtées.

- Toi t'as une bonne gueule, déclare-t-il. J'veux bien te répondre.

Dean ne cache pas son expression de surprise. Depuis quand Castiel inspire-t-il _confiance_ ? Il fixe les gens comme un tueur en série sanguinaire.

Bah, peu importe, tant que ça fonctionne.

- Ouais, donc, ce pauvre gosse, poursuit l'ouvrier agricole. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ces putains d'écolos.

- Des écolos ? Répète Dean sur un sourire amusé. Vous aviez pourtant parlé d'un chupacabra dans le journal.

L'autre crache de mépris sur les planches, à quelques centimètres d'un Castiel imperturbable.

- Faut jamais croire ce qu'on peut lire dans les journaux. Tous corrompus là-dedans, y z' écrivent les pires conneries du monde pour vendre leur canard. Mais j'vais vous dire ce que je pense de toute cette histoire : y'a eu une réintroduction de salop'ries de coyotes dans la réserve locale le mois dernier. Y'a pas besoin de chercher toutes ces conneries abracadabrantes de chupa truc. Le gamin, s't'un coyote qui l'a bâfré, point barre.

- Un coyote, vous croyez ?

Le vieillard bascule la tête en arrière et rejette quelques ronds de fumée, que Castiel observe avec fascination s'élever dans le ciel clair, la tête penché sur le côté.

- Il a fumé la moquette votre copain ? demande-t-il, ses sourcils broussailleux plissés.

Dean esquisse un sourire gêné et donne un léger coup du revers de la main sur la poitrine du brun. Castiel semble soudain atterrir et regarde Dean comme s'il venait de se réveiller brutalement d'une longue sieste.

« Hé, concentre-toi un peu tu veux, souffle Dean. »

- Le surmenage tout ça, s'excuse le chasseur. On a fait beaucoup de route jusqu'ici. Donc, vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un coyote qui a tué toutes ces vaches et le scout ?

- Ouais, pour sûr. Mais si vous voulez encore mon avis, s't'un coyote vachement assoiffé pour vider une vache de son sang sans toucher au reste.

La même expression de perplexité se lit sur le visage des deux chasseurs. L'ouvrier lui-même ne semble pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il avance.

- J't'en foutrais du plomb dans leurs culs d'écolos amaigris à la salade bio moi, grommelle-t-il.

Castiel griffonne quelques mots sur son calepin. Dean se penche vers lui et lui conseille de ne pas recopier les paroles du vieux au mot à mot.

- Une dernière chose avant de partir, dit le Winchester, vous êtes seul ici ?

- Plus au moins. Y'a bien John-John qui doit traîner dans le coin mais je vous le conseille pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est un peu…M'voyez…

Barny fait tourner son index contre sa tempe en sifflant.

- Enfin m'voyez quoi.

- On voit. Vous savez où on pourrait le trouver ?

- Il devrait être en train de nourrir les bestiaux, à c't'heure-là. Au sud de la propriété. Vous le reconnaitrez sans problème, il porte toujours un chapeau en alu sur la tête.

- Un chap…Bon, merci monsieur, bonne soirée.

- C'est ça, ouais.

Les chasseurs se contentent de le saluer de la tête et reprennent leur chemin. Guidés par les meuglements des bovins, ils ne tardent pas à trouver l'endroit. Ils entrent, adressent un signe de la main au travailleur déjà présent et patientent que celui-ci termine de verser les sacs de granulés dans les mangeoires.

L'homme vient ensuite vers eux, essuie ses doigts sales contre sa cuisse et leur serre vigoureusement les mains.

Et effectivement, le fameux John-John s'est enroulé un rouleau de papier-aluminium autour du crâne.

- Vous, dit-il, vous n'êtes pas rangers.

- Mais si, rétorque Dean.

- Bien-sûr que non.

Il s'écarte d'eux, les détaille d'un œil critique puis son regard s'illumine :

- Hé, vous êtes des agents du FBI infiltrés c'est ça hein, hein, hein ? Le meurtre de l'autre jour est devenu une affaire classée c'est ça ? Allez allez dites, Vous êtes genre…Mulder et Scully ?

Dean estime qu'il est préférable de jouer le jeu :

- Vous nous avez percés à jour mon vieux, on ne vous a jamais dit de postuler au FBI ?

L'homme roule des yeux et semble particulièrement agité. Le chasseur préfère ne pas insister et s'apprête à se lancer dans le vif du sujet, mais est devancé par Cas :

- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ?

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru à toutes les conneries de ce vieux Barny, hein. C't'un bon gars, mais ça fait déjà quelques années qu'il sucre les fraises. Des coyotes ? Et puis quoi encore, des ours ? Ou des lions ? Des licornes ? Et puis des chupacabras tant qu'on y est ?

- Il n'y a pas de lions à l'état sauvage aux Etats-Unis, intervient Castiel.

John-John (sérieusement_, John-John…?) _pointe du doigt le brun sur un « HA ! » victorieux. Puis, il poursuit dans sa lancée :

- Non, moi j'vais vous dire ce qui s'en est pris à ce pauvre gamin et qui a tué toutes ces vaches.

Il regarde autour de lui avec nervosité, puis penche la tête en avant sur une expression de partisan du complot.

- Ce sont les extraterrestres. Ils enlèvent des vaches, font un tas de trucs scientifiques dessus et les balancent quand elles crèvent.

- Des extraterrestres, répète Dean qui résiste tant bien que mal à éclater de rire.

- Ouais. Les grands yeux noirs, la petite taille, tout colle. Et l'autre soir, ils ont été surpris par cette bande de gosses et ont essayé de ne pas laisser de témoins derrière eux.

- C'est donc pour ça, le…

Dean pointe du doigt sa propre tête.

- L'aluminium les empêche de lire dans nos pensées. Je l'ai appris dans _Signes_.

_Kill me. Kill me now._

- Oh_. _

- Les extraterrestres existent, rétorque soudain Cas. Je les ai vus quand j'ai été envoyé en mission dans le système de Bételgeuse. Enfin techniquement, ce sont vous qu'ils considèrent comme extra…bételgeusiens.

Ces paroles se terminent sur un grand silence embarrassé. Dean hésite entre rire et pleurer, mais John-John, quant à lui, pose sur Castiel un regard tout simplement effaré.

- Pourquoi vous vous moquez de moi ? demande l'homme, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourquoi personne ne veut jamais me croire ? continue-t-il en criant presque, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

- Personne ne se moque de vous, reprend Dean, euh…John-John. Je vous demande de pardonner à mon collègue ici présent qui a passé une looongue nuit, il va d'ailleurs se taire et se contenter de me laisser faire, hein Dixon ?

Dean porte au brun un regard lourd, mais Castiel n'en démord pas :

- Je vous assure que si. Ils viennent d'ailleurs d'inventer la roue, c'est une civilisation très prometteuse.

- Dixon…

Dean se racle la gorge dans un dernier effort pour ne pas rire. Castiel est décidément le seul être vivant sur Terre capable de le dérider aussi longtemps.

Quelque chose semble soudain tilter dans les méandres tortueux du cerveau de l'ouvrier agricole. Il s'écarte de quelques pas en titubant, et lève ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger.

- Vous êtes en train de m'enregistrer, c'est ça ? Vous êtes à la botte de qui ? De la NSA ? De la CIA ? Les deux ?!

La soudaine réaction de l'homme les prend tous les deux au dépourvu.

- Hein, quoi ? s'étonne Dean.

- Je sais que j'en sais trop ! hurle John. Mais vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement !

Il se détourne, détale comme un lapin et disparait entre les ballots de paille.

S'en est trop. Un fou-rire saisit Dean jusqu'aux tripes. Il se plie en deux, les bras serrés contre ses côtes et laisse aller libre-court à son hilarité.

Et si Castiel, lui, n'a pas compris en quoi c'était drôle, il ne tarde cependant pas à le rejoindre. C'est d'abord un imperceptible tremblement aux coins des lèvres, puis un franc sourire, suivit un véritable éclat de joie qui bondit hors de sa gorge.

Le premier rire de Castiel.

Dean se laisse tomber au sol, les larmes aux yeux et les abdominaux douloureux. Il s'adosse contre la paille, écoute avec bonheur les hoquets désordonnés de Cas qui essaye de reprendre les commandes de son corps.

- Dean…halète l'ex-ange, ça fait…ça fait mal.

- Prend une grande inspiration, le conseille-t-il. Ça ira mieux après, tu verras.

Castiel s'exécute, et respire profondément. Ils sont tous les deux assis là, pantelants, comme après une nuit d'amour. Leurs regards se croisent. Dean n'a plus envie de rire du tout. Ni Castiel, d'ailleurs.

_Une nuit d'amour._

- Bon, dit brusquement le Winchester en se relevant, c'est pas tout mais il commence à être tard. On va se trouver une chambre de motel dans le coin et on reviendra demain matin.

C'est mieux ainsi. De toute façon, la journée est effectivement bien avancée et ce n'est pas la peine de chercher des indices dans un jour déclinant. Dean lui tend un bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Castiel lui tient la main un plus qu'il ne le faudrait, ou alors c'est encore un effet de sa propre imagination.

Ouais, sans doute ça.

Et ils repartent à l'impala sans prononcer un mot, cherchant tous les deux mentalement à mettre un mot sur l'infime échange de quelques secondes qu'ils ont eu quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Dean met encore le contact, fulmine, frappe de la paume de la main le volant de sa baby adorée.

Une panne sèche.

_Une putain de panne sèche._

Castiel préfère fuir l'orage et sort de la voiture, avant de s'adosser contre la portière.

« Bordel de merde, j'ai fait le plein hier soir, je le crois pas. »

Pour un peu, il a presque envie de croire que quelqu'un est venu lui sucrer son essence. Foutus culs-terreux, foutu pays de merde où on ne peut même pas garer sa caisse en rase campagne sans prendre le risque qu'elle ne soit violée. Oui, parce que voler le carburant de Baby, c'est la violer. Point barre.

Dean soupire. Plus qu'une chose à faire, retourner au ranch et demander de l'aide. Ou la prendre de force, s'il le faut.

Il sort à son tour, claque avec colère la portière derrière lui.

Et ils repartent sur leurs pas la tête basse, l'un parce qu'il contient tant bien que mal sa rage, l'autre parce qu'il souffre trop de voir l'amour de sa longue vie souffrir de la sorte.

* * *

« Désolé les mecs, j'suis en week-end là. Pas la peine de carotter de l'essence sur les tracteurs, ça bousillerait vot' vieux tas de ferraille. Bonne _Independance Day_. »

Le vieux Barny s'engouffre dans sa maison et claque sa porte avec hilarité. Il leur adresse ensuite un signe de la main par l'une de ses fenêtres, tout chicot dehors.

Dean serre les poings. Si un jour Charlie lui repropose une affaire, elle s'en souviendra.

« Rappelle moi la date, s'il te plait ? » demande-t-il calmement.

- Le 4 juillet.

- Merci.

Il fallait _bien sûr_ qu'ils tombent sur un jour férié. Pas de dépanneuse et pas d'ouvriers dans le coin, hormis un vieux débris individualiste et un psychotique névrosé.

Ils n'ont plus qu'à dormir sur place. Et sûrement pas dans l'impala. Dean est certain de ne pas trouver le sommeil avec Cas dans son sacro-saint espace vital.

- Je vais retourner à la bagnole et chercher le sac de Charlie, finit-il par dire. Tu pourrais essayer de nous trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Pas trop crado, si possible.

Castiel acquiesce et ils se séparent. Dean revient un moment plus tard, son sac sur les épaules. Il ne tarde pas à dénicher son compagnon dans une grange de taille plutôt modeste (comparée aux autres), et relativement confortable (si l'odeur et la texture du foin ne vous dérange pas).

Du foin, oh gosh. _Du foin_.

Bref.

Le chasseur ouvre le sac, attrape deux sandwichs avant d'en lancer un à Castiel. Il l'avale rapidement – whoh, il faudrait qu'il en redemande à Charlie, ils ne sont vraiment pas dégueux ses sandwichs – puis renverse le reste du contenu sur la paille. Il compte une thermo, deux parts de tarte aux myrtilles, une bouteille de Jack Daniel's (hein ?), des lingettes nettoyantes ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette (euh…) et une couverture soigneusement repliée.

« Hé buddy, lance-t-il avec amusement. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle a tout préparé pour un week-end en camping. »

Castiel n'a pas l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Il se lève et secoue la couverture pour la déplier. Aussitôt, un petit objet de forme carrée, jusqu'alors caché dans les plis du patchwork, tombe sur le fourrage. Il se penche, le ramasse et l'approche de son visage pour mieux le détailler.

« Parfum myrtille, déchiffre-t-il sur l'emballage mauve brillant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il semble alors à Dean que son sang quitte son visage. C'est une capote. _Un putain de préservatif._

Le chasseur se relève brusquement, arrache des mains de Castiel l'objet du délit avant de le planquer au plus profond de la poche arrière de son jean. Pour un peu, il se demande si toute cette histoire n'a pas été prévue d'avance.

Bah, il fera cracher le morceau à Charlie tôt ou tard. En attendant, il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Rien, répond-t-il simplement. »

Et il part s'installer dans un coin, maudissant les dizaines d'images qui s'imposent à son esprit.

Une heure passe, le soleil finit par disparaitre derrière les collines. Dean s'endort lentement, la tête basculée en avant, pensant vaguement à un regard céruléen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? »

Il se réveille brusquement, tandis que son cœur se met à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il lève un regard plein d'espoir vers le brun, ses yeux s'arrêtant un instant sur les lèvres pleines et roses.

- Quoi ?

Castiel s'emmitoufle un peu plus dans la couverture et répète docilement :

- Quel sale temps pour un mois de juillet.

La tension du chasseur s'abaisse aussi rapidement qu'elle est montée.

- C'est normal, dans la région. C'est juste la différence de température avec la journée, il ne fait pas si froid.

- Je sais, Dean. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

- Je ne dormais pas, riposte l'homme sur la défensive. On chope le chupachups et on se barre d'ici dès que possible.

- Chupacabra, corrige machinalement l'ex-ange.

Dean se renfrogne un peu plus et préfère ignorer le cheminement mental qui l'a mené des lèvres de Castiel à la célèbre marque de sucettes aux fruits. Il songe qu'il est bon pour l'asile, ou pour la castration chimique ou les deux en même temps.

- Mais j'ai quand même froid. Avant, ça ne me gênait pas.

- Avant c'était avant, rétorque le chasseur avec agacement.

Castiel baisse les yeux, avant de resserrer la couverture sur sa poitrine, les genoux tremblants. Dean se sent soudain mal il éprouve presque de la jalousie pour cette foutue couverture en patchwork.

Peut-être pouvait-il oser… ? Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il ne le toucherait pas. Il veut juste le ressentir contre lui, respirer son parfum, écouter sa respiration.

Et puis, il ose :

« Cas, si tu veux venir… On se tiendra chaud tous les deux. »

Dean se sent soudain horriblement pervers, mais Castiel ne parait pas s'en offusquer. Ce dernier rampe tel un…_tel un chat oui_, et vient se serrer contre son flanc. Il se blottit peut-être un peu trop fort pour être honnête, mais le chasseur se sent incapable de le repousser.

Pour un peu, Dean l'entend presque ronronner, tandis qu'il ferme les yeux pour s'endormir.

Ils restent ainsi un moment, à s'écouter mutuellement.

Une chose est certaine : Castiel a toujours très mal joué la comédie. Et à cet instant plus qu'à aucun autre, il feint terriblement mal. Ses yeux sont fermés dans une parodie de sommeil, et putain, que son cœur bat vite. Bon sang, Dean arrive presque à l'entendre qui se mêle au sien. Un court instant, le chasseur se demande si son compagnon n'est pas en train de lui faire une crise de quelque chose. Il se rassure bien vite : Son corps est chaud, vibrant contre le sien. Et il ne semble pas avoir froid du tout. L'évidence ne tarde pas à lui sauter aux yeux : le cœur de Castiel bat pour lui.

Des mains fines s'aventurent sur le torse de Dean, et s'accrochent doucement au T-shirt. _Respire, respire, self-control…_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

- Qu'est-ce que j'attends quoi ? demande Dean, la gorge sèche.

- Pour m'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, il est certain d'avoir bien entendu. Et soudain, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses fantasmes qu'il jugeait honteux fond comme neige au soleil. Dean attrape délicatement le menton du brun, et se plonge dans son regard. Son putain de regard bleu comme le ciel qui le hante depuis si longtemps.

Il se penche doucement en avant.

Les lèvres de Castiel ont un léger goût d'alcool; peut-être a-t-il bu quand Dean avait le dos tourné pour se donner du courage, peu importe. Il goûte ses lèvres qui ont par-dessus tout le délicieux parfum de l'interdit, du désir et de l'envie.

Le baiser de l'ex-ange devient plus brutal. Il se serre davantage contre le torse du chasseur, dévore presque sa bouche comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaitre à tout jamais. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Dean le repousse doucement.

« Hé du calme, je ne vais pas m'envoler… »

- Dean, j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps…

Cet aveu laisse Dean pantois. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, il n'aurait eu qu'à le lui _demander_… ? Le chasseur passe un bras par-dessus Cas et lui caresse doucement le dos.

Castiel est fébrile. Castiel tremble. Ils s'échangent un autre baiser, et Dean sent bien que son compagnon a toutes les peines du monde pour rester maître de son corps bouillonnant d'hormones.

Par-dessus tout, et malgré l'immense désir qu'il ressent à l'instant précis, il ne veut pas profiter de la situation. Il n'est pas un animal, il vaut bien plus que cela.

Les mains de Cas descendent lentement, et Dean sait parfaitement vers quoi elles se dirigent. Son pouls bat dans ses oreilles, il commence à se demander s'il aura la force de résister.

Il l'a, cette force, bordel de merde. Il est un Winchester oui ou non ? Dean attrape fermement le poignet du brun et lui murmure un « non » qui se veut assuré.

Mais Castiel décide qu'il n'a pas envie d'obéir. Il regarde son compagnon sur un air de défi, et déboutonne de sa main libre le bouton de sa braguette.

Dean n'oppose pas plus de résistance. Il n'en a ni la force, ni l'envie.

Castiel descend la fermeture éclair de la braguette avec une infinie lenteur. En plus d'être désobéissant, ce dernier a semble-t-il décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il laisse échapper un gémissement quand Cas glisse ses doigts dans son boxer. Le brun enroule sa main le long du membre déjà en érection. Dean déglutit difficilement. Il a rendu les armes. Quoi qu'il essaye de faire, il lui laissera carte blanche.

Cas entame un long et langoureux va-et-vient, tout en s'installant entre ses jambes pour pouvoir dévorer sa bouche à sa guise.

Les hanches de Dean ne tardent pas à rouler au rythme imposé. Il ferme les yeux, et s'abandonne aux caresses étrangement expérimentées. Ses gémissements se perdent entre les lèvres de son amant.

_Son amant._

Dean sent le plaisir l'embraser de l'intérieur. La tête lui tourne. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps, d'autant plus que la cadence s'accélère délicieusement.

- Oh Cas…Où…Où t'as appris à faire ça ?

- Sur moi-même en murmurant ton nom, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Dean pour que l'orgasme le saisisse de plein fouet. Son dos se cambre, son corps se secoue de légers spasmes. Terrassé par les ondes de plaisir qui le traversent de part en part, il se libère entre les doigts et se laisse retomber mollement sur le sol, la respiration haletante et la peau moite.

Le chasseur recouvre son souffle, puis se redresse sur les coudes et regarde Castiel de ses yeux embués.

Ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres, attend son dû tout en s'essuyant la main avec une lingette (Charlie avait décidément tout prévu). S'il n'était pas tatoué d'un symbole anti-possession, Dean aurait juré que Castiel était possédé par un démon de la luxure.

Le chupacabra patientera bien la nuit prochaine pour se faire buter.


End file.
